official_club_penguin_connectedfandomcom-20200213-history
Puffles
Puffles are small furry pets native to the island of Club Penguin Connected. Description Physical Appearance Puffles appear rough cut with generic facial expressions, with the exception of the Black Puffle and Orange Puffle. They have eyes and a mouth, but do not have noses. Language Not much is known about the Puffle language. Their main sound appears to be squeaking, as heard in Puffle Roundup and PSA Mission 1: Case of the Missing Puffles. Puffles are able to communicate with each other without penguins understanding. Species Abilities All Puffles have special abilities, mainly involving telekinesis in some way. Each species can summon a toy (varying from species to species) at will from mid-air. All Puffles can summon hair brushes and bath tubs, and some Puffles can also summon colour-specific objects (e.g. a sleeping mask for Purple Puffles). In addition, Puffles have a keen sense of treasure hunting and can perform tricks. Limitations It is possible to adopt up to 75 puffles with no limitations on colour or type. Puffles are the only pet a penguin interact with. While you can adopt other animals like birds, fish and turtles (when buying furniture items), you cannot interact with them like Puffles. Care Tabs When a penguin clicks on their puffle in their igloo and clicks the comb icon, a full screen menu appears with five tabs. Food, toys, care, sleep, and hats. Food This tab has options for you to feed your puffles. Food that appears on this menu can be bought in the Pet Shop or from the interface. Most of the time, puffles will jump up and down for a food they like. If they do not jump up and down at all, then they do not like the food. The best way to feed a puffle is by giving one apple whenever the food bar is at a one-half point and two Puffle O's when it is empty. Toys This toys tab shows all of the basic toys for all the puffle colors you have. Additional, special toys can be bought in the Pet Shop. A Puffle only plays with its own toys (example: A Red Puffle will only play with bowling pins and cannons. It will not play with the White Puffle's skates, the Brown Puffle's plane etc.) Care This tab shows the basic care options for your pet. Here, you can give your pet a bath and brush their fur. The bath and brush features will appear in the interface. To care for Puffle Creatures, you must take your wild Puffle to the Puffle Hotel and use the facilities there. Sleep This tab only has the option to rest your puffle. The rest feature appears outside of the interface in your own igloo. Hats This tab allows you to put hats on Puffles. You can buy the hats in the catalog or use codes to unlock them. Any colour Puffle can wear any hat, however Puffle Creatures cannot wear hats. Types of Puffles All puffles cost 400 coins to adopt, except in the case of the Rainbow Puffle and Gold Puffle in which you have to do tasks in order to adopt. As well as Puffle Creatures which cost 800 coins. Each puffle has a different personality and style, so players can find the one that fit them best. Main/Adoptable Puffles Creature Puffles Interactions in Game When walking your puffle around the island, puffles will do certain interactions at different locations around the island. Below is a list of those interactions. Playable/Main Game Appearances Some puffles can help you play games. *Red - Catching Waves *Green - Jet Pack Adventure *Purple - Dance Contest *Pink - Aqua Grabber *Black - Cart Surfer (also appears as main character in Thin Ice) *First ten puffles - Puffle Roundup, Puffle Launch, Pufflescape All puffles, even those which didn't have a specific game, can participate in Puffle Launch and Pufflescape. You also do not need a puffle to play; Red Puffles are default for Puffle Launch and White Puffles are in Pufflescape. The Rainbow Puffle, Gold Puffle, as well as all Puffle Creatures, can't participate in either game. Cameo Appearances *In Ice Fishing, a Pink Puffle swims along with a banner, warning the player of enemies. *Puffles are the main character in the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *Some of the power cards in Card-Jitsu involve puffles. *You must rescue either a Blue Puffle, Pink Puffle, or Black Puffle in Puffle Rescue. Famous Puffles *Yarr *Keeper of the Boiler Room *Keeper of the Stage *Lolz *Plok *Pete *Darwin Trivia Category:Puffles Category:Lists